


此生今日

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Virgin Sherlock, first time kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Sherlock从浴室出来，眼前的情景令他几乎呼吸不能。房间里唯一的亮光来自床头柜上的小灯。John的皮肤闪着金子一样的光泽，头发就像最纯的银子。他侧身躺着，脸朝着床空着的那侧，手臂伸展开，仿佛随时要搂住爬上床那侧躺在他身边的人。有么片刻，Sherlock可以幻想这是他们分享的床榻，而他正要回到床上安顿在John的怀抱里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	此生今日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Day Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878676) by [nondeducible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondeducible/pseuds/nondeducible). 



John Watson还真是出奇的重。Sherlock郁闷地发现这个事实时，是在午夜时分，在肯特郡某个小地方的家庭旅馆里，他几乎半抱着John爬上楼梯。John也完全被可待因给药翻了，身体的协调能力和软绵绵的面条不相上下，还是根很黏人的软面条。

案子挺有意思，可是花的时间比预料的要长，他们错过了回伦敦的最后一班火车。最关键的是，John在追嫌疑犯时给他来了一记相当精彩的抱摔，本来这也没什么，问题是John用的是左边肩膀。嫌犯被逮捕了，案子解决了，可是John的肩膀扭伤相当严重，这一次Sherlock坚持要去医院，而不能忍受看着John闷声不响忍痛坚持。

急诊室里全是人，等了好几个小时才有医生来看John。John固执地否认受了伤，可是医生似乎不会被蒙混过去，默不作声径直检查起John的肩膀。当他又按又捏而John痛呼出声时，医生着实得意地一笑。

John闷闷不乐地接受了冰袋，吊带，一些处方止疼药外带好一顿说教，要他有条件时尽早去做理疗。Sherlock知道John不喜欢强力止疼药，绝对会坚持用最小剂量 – 他也知道John接下来几天会生气暴躁 – 所以在一时的冲动中，他从医院药房偷了一板最强力的可待因，给John吃了。当然，John并不知道。Sherlock自我辩解说这不是给John下药，说起来也只是他在照料他最好的朋友，想确保他感觉不到疼痛。

结果发现，John对可待因相当敏感。这么高的剂量让他变成沉得要命，软绵绵又黏人的面条，但至少足够嗨，感觉不到疼痛。

“偶知道你给了我别的药片。”John含糊不清地冲着Sherlock肩膀说。Sherlock调整了一下搂住John腰的手，把他又往上拖了几级。

“不知道你在说些什么”他气呼呼地说。

“Sh’lock。你给我下药。”John说。他变得一点也不配合，开始咯咯地笑。“俚给我下药。”

Sherlock重重地叹口气。他开始认真考虑干脆把John扛起来扛进他们的房间。John从他手中滑下去，软倒在楼梯上。

“怪不得你不喜欢止疼药。”Sherlock冲着瘫倒在他脚下的John说。回应他的是John的笑声。“回头你会为这个感谢我的。”

“偶没生气。”John蜷在Sherlock腿边，冲着他的脚踝咕哝了几句听不清的话。Sherlock实在忍不住微笑。

“来啊，起来。”Sherlock拖着John站起来，推着他走完了最后几级楼梯。他半是拖着咯咯直乐的John进了他们的房间，把他扔到床上。

John立刻开始胡乱扯着自己的衣服，看到John这么笨手笨脚又毫不顾忌，Sherlock觉得有什么东西在他胸口轻轻扯动。上一次他们醉得不省人事，那还是John结婚前一个星期的事，因此Sherlock并不真的很想回忆那段时间的事。他在他朋友面前跪下，轻轻地帮他脱下鞋子，外套，衬衫和裤子，只留下汗衫和短裤。

John站起来，身子摇摇晃晃岌岌可危。Sherlock，依然还跪在他身前，伸手扶住他的胯。John一只手搭在Sherlock肩上稳住了自己的身子，Sherlock突然之间痛苦地意识到自己离John的裤裆有多近。

John的短裤还真让一切无须想象。Sherlock忍不住把John阴茎的大小归了档，这是他想象了多年的事，他感觉自己脸有些发烧。John真的挺可观。甚至可以说，壮观。比Sherlock已经很大胆的想象还要大。这让Sherlock觉得口水涟涟。

John在他上方轻哼，Sherlock抬头看着他，他的手依然还放在John的胯上。John向下对他微笑，嘴俏皮地歪着，无力地胡噜着他的头发。John手指碰到的地方，让Sherlock的头皮一阵舒服的酥麻，他真希望John能经常用手指梳弄他的头发。

“谢谢你，Sh’lock。”

John一晃倒在床上，爬进被盖下面。

“俚进来吗?”他冲着枕头咕哝着说。

Sherlock四下看了看房间，考虑了一下他的选择。即使相当宽大，这里也只有一张床。还有一把扶手椅，可是看上去又小又弱不禁风。Sherlock可以干脆不睡；他可以醒着，在思维宫殿里整理这个案子的结论，他可以看着John睡觉，记录他睡眠的模式。他可以做这一切，即使他也已经精疲力竭了。

床看上去那么软那么诱人。而John，依然睡意朦胧的John看上去更加诱人。Sherlock可以这么做。他可以钻进被子里，远远地睡在床的另一边，好好地睡上一觉。反正John会因为疲倦和可待因的缘故沉沉睡去，不省人事睡上好几个钟头。

Sherlock蹑手蹑脚走进浴室，刷牙洗漱换上睡衣。他避免照镜子，他不想在这个时候看到自己脸上的热切和渴望。

当Sherlock从浴室出来，眼前的情景令他几乎呼吸不能。房间里唯一的亮光来自床头柜上的小灯。John的皮肤闪着金子一样的光泽，头发就像最纯的银子。他侧身躺着，脸朝着床空着的那侧，手臂伸展开，仿佛随时要搂住爬上床那侧躺在他身边的人。有那么片刻，Sherlock可以幻想这是他们分享的床榻，而他正要回到床上安顿在John的怀抱里。

那个幻象来得快去得也快。Sherlock可不能让自己过多沉迷在这种想象中，这念头太危险了。他爬上床，尽可能确保他和John之间保持最大的距离。

然而，John却似乎觉得这没什么必要，他朝Sherlock凑过来。

Sherlock转过身去背对着John，朝床那一边又挪了挪。再多挪一点儿，他就要掉到床下去了。他用被子裹好自己，脸埋进枕头里，决心尽快睡着，把睡觉这件烦心事迅速给打发了。

在寂静中时间一分钟一分钟过去了。Sherlock几乎要睡着了，这时感觉John又动了动。他以为John只是想躺舒服些，因此当他感觉一只手轻轻地搭在他胯上，他吓得几乎灵魂出窍。John靠近了些，足以把Sherlock弓身拢在怀里，他的气息叫Sherlock后颈上的汗毛都竖起来。

Sherlock的心在剧烈跳动，显然企图从他胸口蹦出来。他努力要恢复对呼吸的控制可是徒劳无功。从John的呼吸方式他能知道John在睡着，他知道这是下意识寻求另一个温暖身体的动作。可是这是几年以来他们之间最大的身体接触，最接近于一个真正的拥抱，这是Sherlock一直都在渴望的东西。事实上，John无意识地这么做了，真是一个甜蜜又痛苦的胜利，Sherlock想要得到一个拥抱，也回应这个拥抱。

Sherlock尽了最大努力忽略掉John手放在他胯上的温暖，忽略掉贴住他的背的那个身体的温暖，还有吹拂着他后颈的轻轻的呼吸。他说不出自己这样醒着有多久，尽可能一动不动，然后心里记录着每一秒，直到睡意终于征服了他。  
:::  
Sherlock醒过来时有点迷糊也有点酸痛。而他感觉到的温暖和舒适，让他用了很久才彻底清醒。只是当他想要把自己往被子里再埋进一些好能多睡一会儿时，才意识到自己在夜里什么时候改变了睡姿。

Sherlock在睡梦中翻了个身，此刻面朝着John。他的脸埋在John的颈窝里，左臂横在John的腰上，两个人的腿在被盖下交缠。John两条胳膊都搂着Sherlock，鼻子多少是埋在Sherlock的头发里。

这一切已经让刚醒来的他足够惊心了。而最困扰他的是，John的非常明显并且相当惊人的勃起正蹭着Sherlock的小肚子，而Sherlock自己硬邦邦的勃起也贴在John的大腿上。

Sherlock立刻就彻底清醒了。他能听到头上John深沉的呼吸声，显然依然睡得人事不知。

Sherlock浑身都绷紧了，吓得一动不敢动。他得在John醒来之前想法从John怀里脱身，以免两个人尴尬。他知道John不会那么容易接受，而他的止疼药此刻药劲儿也应该过去了，因此这整个状况很可能演变成一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

不幸的是，Sherlock绷紧的小腹似乎为John紧绷的老二提供了一些纾解，因为John开始稍微用了点力在他身上挨蹭。Sherlock慌了，想要躲开，可是John把Sherlock的身子搂得更紧。Sherlock被困住了。

紧接着John抬起腿，用大腿贴住Sherlock的阳物，所有的想法都从Sherlock脑子里飞走了。太幸福了。John肌肉结实的大腿用足够的力度贴住他，为他提供舒服的纾解，Sherlock实在忍不住，微微晃动起胯。Sherlock已经有好些日子没有自慰过了，而在案子之后他亟需一次释放。

Sherlock的动作让John的老二更用力地贴在他身上，噢老天，他都能感到那话儿上的脉动。Sherlock的口水冒了出来。

Sherlock感觉两颊羞耻得发烧，他知道自己应该停止，离开床，至少也应该叫醒John，让一切停下。他知道自己在做一件非常不好的事，占这样的便宜，可是他就是忍不住，特别是当他能感觉到John在那样动着搂紧他；能感觉到John的大腿肌肉在他的阳物下放松；能感觉到John短裤上濡湿的一处贴着他的肚子蹭着。

Sherlock想要停下，想要自己有能力停下，可是他的脑海中召唤出的是他们两个都醒着在晨间缱绻的画面，而John随时都会唤出他的名字，低下头来亲吻他；他们会慢慢地为对方脱去衣服，把被子踢开；John会握住Sherlock的老二；Sherlock会用他的嘴 –

Sherlock吞下他的喘息，死命闭住眼，用力赶走那个画面。

“Shr’lock.”

Sherlock飞快地睁开眼，胯停止动作。噢，上帝，不要。

“唔嗯嗯舒服，”John在Sherlock的头发里咕哝着。他继续贴着Sherlock的肚子蹭着。“Shr’lock, ah.”

Sherlock从羞耻得不能动弹的窘境中醒过来，拉开点身子好能抬头看John。John好像仍然在睡着。

John把下身又往Sherlock这边凑了凑，在寻求摩擦。

“Sherlo—Sherlock,” 他轻叹着。

Sherlock震惊地盯着John熟睡的脸。John正在梦见他。John正在贴着他的肚子蹭着梦见性事。和他。John想要和他发生关系。John想要他，就和Sherlock想要John一样。

只是这只不过是个春梦。不过如此，只不过是John的大脑在用凑巧跳进他脑海的第一个人编织一个春梦。为什么不会是Sherlock呢？他们总是泡在一起，在所有人看来就像秤砣离不开秤。这很自然，而且梦见和你最好的朋友春风一度也不是什么不寻常的事。未必有什么意义。几乎可以肯定这没什么意义。

Sherlock两颊羞耻得发红。竟然觉得有可能John回应了他的感情，这可真是愚蠢至极。梦不能拿来证明任何事，John无法控制自己梦到他，他也许甚至根本不想梦到他，醒来后只会觉得厌恶。

Sherlock再也无法忍受，然后挪动身子从John的怀抱里脱身出来。无论他多么想要贴在John的大腿上蹭到完事，无论听到John轻柔地呼唤着他的名字感觉是多么无与伦比，他也不能再让此事走得更远。

“John。”Sherlock用力把John的胯定在离他一臂之远的地方，摇了他一下。John在睡梦中不满地咕哝着，想要把Sherlock拉回自己怀里。

“John，醒醒，John。”Sherlock更坚持，更用力地握住John的胯。

“走开。”John闷哼着说，声音因为睡意嘶哑。

“John，拜托。”Sherlock说，声音中透着绝望。

John又咕哝了几声，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。他眨了几下眼，向下看着Sherlock。眼中露出恍然的神色，眼前有两根硬撅撅的老二，再加上一个显然很愉快的春梦，做出推理不算难事。Sherlock甚至连让他想一下发生了什么事的机会都不愿意给他。

“我很抱歉。”Sherlock急急忙忙的说。“我应该早点叫醒你的。我知道这不好，我真的不是那个意思 – 这不算什么，这只是对就近另外一个身体的很自然的反应。梦不代表什么，有好多因素都会影响到 – ”

“你听到我叫你的名字了。”John打断他，他的声音依然因为睡意嘶哑。他的脸上一片令人沮丧的空白。Sherlock在他毫不动摇的眼神下有些不自在。

“梦没有什么意义，我只不过是个就手的—”

“你从来都不是就手的。”John再次打断他。

Sherlock感觉一桶冰水兜头浇下。终于。John终于说出了他最怕听到的话。

“我再也不会提起此事，原谅我。”Sherlock咬牙吐出这句话，然后开始从John手中挣脱。他要去洗澡，穿好衣服，下楼去吃早饭，然后把整件事从记忆中抹掉。他要把他的感情埋在思维宫殿最深的地方，再也不会拿它来打扰John。他只希望John也会忘掉这事，然后两个人可以一如既往。

“不，Sherlock。Sherlock，等等。”John赶在Sherlock来得及翻身下床之前急急忙忙地说。他抓住Sherlock的胳膊，把他拖回来。“我不是那个意思。”

“那‘你从来都不是就手的’这句话，除了明面上的意思，到底还可能有什么别的意思呢？拜托开导开导我。”Sherlock不耐烦地说。他再次躺下了，面对着John，保持一臂之远的安全距离。

“我意思是 – 你不是 --。”John顿住。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，当他再次睁开眼睛，脸上的表情变成下定了决心。Sherlock知道这个表情意味着John Watson就要做一件勇敢的事了。这可能意味着他的心就要碎成千万片，又或者意味着某件他都不敢去希望的事。

“不管什么时候我梦见你，都不是因为你是最就手的选择。这是因为我—”John又顿了一下叹口气。“我想要你。”

Sherlock的大脑顿时当机。地球停止了转动。太阳不再绕着月亮转，还是月亮绕着别的什么转来着；重力失效，所有物理定律都不可逆地破坏了。Sherlock感觉他在分崩离析同时在向自己坍塌，他的身体停止了存在，而他非物质的形式全凭着John的话维系在现实中。

“Sherlock? Sherlock, 喘气。 Sherlock!”

Sherlock在John的大力摇晃下从他的宇宙危机中回过神来。他吸了一大口气 – 什么时候他停止了呼吸 – 眨了眨干涩的眼睛。氧气终于猛烈地冲进他肺里，令他晕眩。

“对不起，我没想到 – 我以为你知道。”John边说边安抚着Sherlock的身侧。他看上去很担心，但是担心之下又有欣慰。

Sherlock依然无法讲话，所以他无言地摇摇头。他怎么才能让John了解，这可能性在他脑中根本不存在；他怎么才能让他明白这对他而言曾经根本是不可能的？

“Sherlock，我能 – 我能吻你吗？”John的话是轻声的低语。他抬起手捧住Sherlock的脸，拇指爱抚着他的颧骨。

Sherlock根本不知道要怎么才能开口回答又不至于过度呼吸，因此他扬起脸闭上眼睛。

John的嘴唇是柔软的。比Sherlock曾想象的更加柔软。他双唇紧紧贴住Sherlock的，一动不动，过了一会儿结束了这个吻。失落感让Sherlock忍不住发出了个着急的声音。

“还好吗？”

Sherlock的回答是从床上趴起来去吻John。这角度很别扭，他们的鼻子碰到一起，嘴撞在一处的力道也有点大。John稳住Sherlock的头，调整了角度，偏过他的头，然后用嘴唇掠过Sherlock的。

Sherlock能感到粗糙的胡茬贴着他的皮肤，John的呼吸暖暖地吹拂在他脸上，John的手绕进他发中爱抚着。Sherlock很感激他们已经在床上了，因为就是这么两个简单的吻已经让他膝盖发软。

John的头再次动了，将Sherlock的下嘴唇含入自己唇间。他轻轻吮吸着，同时轻扯着Sherlock的头发，而Sherlock无力阻止那些小小的呻吟从自己喉咙里冒出来。他的阳物，本来在他们谈话时已经软下去很多，现在又恢复了兴致。

Sherlock努力模仿John的动作，将嘴更张开一些。John闷哼着将Sherlock拉得更近。Sherlock胆子大起来，有些犹疑地舔了一下John的下嘴唇。

John退开咯咯笑了起来。

“早晨的口气，Sherlock。我不认为你会想 –”

“我才不管。”Sherlock打断他。他揪住John汗衫的前襟把他拉回来吻住他，有效地堵住了他的嘴。

Sherlock又咬又吮又舔，他痛心地意识到他其实根本不知道自己在干什么。他吻得乱七八糟，湿乎乎又有点不够协调；他只好把所有的爱意都倾泻在他的吻中，而John似乎并不在意他的吻技。John耐心地用嘴唇和舌头，偶尔加上一点牙齿来给Sherlock展示要怎么做，而且每当Sherlock做对了什么，就用快活的呻吟和轻叹鼓励他。

Sherlock感觉晕乎乎的，他的皮肤感觉酥麻，他的心在猛跳，而Sherlock永远不想停下。等到他掌握了最基本的，就开始放开一点自己的双手去游走，爱抚John的胸膛和后背。John自己的手也没有在Sherlock的头发里停留很久，他顺着Sherlock的身侧抚摸下来，探进他汗衫里面，皮肤和皮肤的接触令Sherlock喘息呻吟。

John想要把Sherlock拉得更近，却痛苦地皱起眉呻吟着打断了他们的吻。

“我得意忘形了，对不起，我们可以等—”Sherlock立刻道歉。

“不是你的错。”John向他微笑，在他唇上啄了一下。“止疼药在哪儿？”

Sherlock猛然想起昨晚止疼药的那场灾难，他因为愧疚感觉脸红了。John揉了揉他的头发笑了。

“别担心，我没生气。我知道你是出于关心，可是我不喜欢吃可待因是有原因的。”

“在我大衣兜里。”Sherlock壮起胆子说。John叭地在Sherlock脸上亲了一口，笑着下了床。他从Sherlock大衣里掏出药，把一片药掰成两半。

“以防万一。”他用解释的口气说，然后去浴室打了杯水。等他走回来，Sherlock面对了一个事实，就是对他们刚才的活动，John和他一样也身有同感，John短裤上凸出的轮廓就是再好不过的证据。Sherlock无法把眼神挪开，直到John爬回床上。

“现在，咱们刚进行到哪儿了？”John把Sherlock朝自己拉过来半是低吼着说。他伸手向下把Sherlock的腿抬起来放在自己腿上，然后握住了他的臀瓣。Sherlock快活的喘息消失在John口中。

他们就那样吻着，忘了时间日月，手在汗衫下到处游走，掠过屁股蛋儿，吻变得越来越饥渴粗暴。Sherlock的胯开始不由自主地小幅度转着圈扭动，寻求摩擦。John的手探下去用手掌按住了Sherlock的老二，令Sherlock中断了他们的吻，喘息呻吟。John趁此机会顺着他脖子一路吻下去，不时停下轻咬吮吸皮肤上格外敏感的地方，直到他来到Sherlock的脖领处。

“脱掉，”John边说边揪扯着汗衫。Sherlock手忙脚乱爬起身，尽可能用最快的速度把衣服都扒掉，胡乱朝地上一丢，然后帮着John脱掉衣服。

当Sherlock转过身准备躺下，John脸上的表情让他停住了。John用他好的那边胳膊撑住自己，两眼上下打量着Sherlock赤裸的身体，饥渴地把所有细节尽收眼底。John的眼神在Sherlock的老二上停留了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇。Sherlock战栗了。

“你可真美极了，你知道吗？”John看回Sherlock的脸。“你身上每一寸都是。”

John的话充满感情和纯粹的饥渴。Sherlock四肢并用趴到John身上，骑在他大腿上。John伸出那条受伤的胳膊，温柔地拉着Sherlock的头发把他拉下来，胡乱吻着他。他的右胳膊伸向下面，手握住了Sherlock的阳物。那感觉令Sherlock战栗，他用两条小臂撑在John的头两旁，直到胳膊没了力气坚持不住。

John的右手几乎将Sherlock中等长度的老二整个握住。他轻轻地握着，拇指将顶端冒出的前液抹开。Sherlock的呜咽呻吟都落在John嘴里，这样简单的刺激都几乎令他禁受不住。这是多年积聚起的渴望，他的身体终于和他大脑同步了，准备好向快感屈服。

“John，”Sherlock喘息着。“Joh—ah—ah—John,我不—oh老天—这可不会太久。”

John顺着Sherlock的脖子一路吻到锁骨，轻啄和湿润的吻交替。他让Sherlock向上挪挪，这样可以够到他的胸口，同时手里一直把玩着Sherlock的包皮，慢慢地爱抚他的老二。John一路吻到Sherlock左边的乳头，摊平舌头舔了上去。得到了Sherlock的呻吟和几乎抽泣做为鼓励，他将乳头含入口中吮吸，同时用另一只手轻捻挑逗着右边那只。Sherlock感觉就好像他的老二和乳头直接连着，越来越多的前液漏到John的手上和肚子上就很说明问题。

“这么美。”John吻进Sherlock的肌肤。

Sherlock开始热烈地挺胯，把他的老二推进John的拳头，那么多的前液让一切进行得很顺溜。John换到右边的乳头，给了它同样慷慨的关爱。John左手向下揉弄着Sherlock的屁股。

Sherlock感觉热度在他两腿间积聚，即将来临的高潮的最初的信号。他需要更多，所有的一切，更多。

“哈—啊—哦—哦嗯—用力,”他喘着气喊。

John的手握紧Sherlock的老二加快了速度。Sherlock把一只手的手指缠进John的头发确保他想都别想从他胸口挪开。他的另一只手攥住床单，力道大得关节都发白了。

John在每次撸动时手腕都加了点变化，同时用牙齿和舌头挑逗Sherlock的乳头。他的左手更朝下探去，手指将将蹭过臀瓣间的缝。Sherlock继续把他的老二压进John拳头间紧窄的空间，他的抽插渐渐变得短促，失去了节奏。

Sherlock的高潮来得出乎意料，他近乎喊叫出声。他伏在John身上绷紧身子战栗，背部弓起，阳物在John拳头中抽动。John继续帮他撸着，手上的力道越来越轻，越来越温柔，直到Sherlock因为过于敏感战抖起来他才停手。Sherlock继续不停地轻声呻吟哎叹，依然因为高潮而颤抖。他无法思考，无法开口，勉强聚起一点儿力气撑住自己不要瘫倒在John身上。

Sherlock感觉自己被轻柔地推倒在床上，侧着身子，然后被搂进了John怀里。John一下一下吻着Sherlock的脸，双手热烈地抚摸Sherlock的背和身侧。他喃喃地说着赞美和亲热的话语，Sherlock感觉爱意从John身上倾泻而出，将他充满，把生命带回给他。

Sherlock慢慢地从高潮的狂喜中回过神来，回应了John轻柔的吻。他们花了好一会儿不紧不慢地吻着，慢慢消受着温馨亲密的时刻。当Sherlock终于睁开眼，看到John那样温柔地看着他，觉得自己的脸红了。

“你可真不可思议。我不能相信—”John顿了一下，把发卷从Sherlock脸上拨开。“实在太久了。”他简单地说，而Sherlock不需要更多言语也能明白那些未出口的话。

“我爱你。”Sherlock低语道，想都没想就把这句话说出来了。John吃惊地睁大了眼睛，然后微笑照亮了他的脸。笑意越来越盛，直到John对着Sherlock，容光焕发，他眼中的爱与柔情几乎令人目盲。

“我爱你。”Sherlock再次轻声说，声音因为激动而厚重。John把他搂得更紧，吻着他，而Sherlock在吻与吻之间一遍又一遍低语着。这几个字憋在他喉咙里好多年了，此刻一旦说出口，便无休止地倾泻而出。

“Sherlock，我也爱你，我非常，非常爱你。”John贴着Sherlock的嘴唇喃喃地说。他一直一直说下去，直到Sherlock再也忍不住，任情绪主宰了自己。他把脸藏在John的颈窝里，热泪终于夺眶而出。他吸进John的气息，哽咽着呼出来。John爱他。

John紧紧抱住Sherlock，爱抚着他的背，用手指梳弄着他乱糟糟的发卷，向着他的头发轻声低诉柔情蜜意。Sherlock攀住他，整个身子因为无声的抽泣而颤抖。过去几年的痛苦，伴着眼泪和凌乱的呼吸从他身体里流出，代之以John。John的气息，John的皮肤，John的触摸，John的话语，John的爱，它们充满Sherlock，直到他感觉自己再度完整，直到最后的空虚和寂寞都消失殆尽。

Sherlock慢慢地恢复了对呼吸的控制，松开了死命搂住John的背和肩膀的手。

John温柔地抬起他的脸，吻了他的前额。

“你就是一脸鼻涕眼泪都是美的。”John微笑着看着他，Sherlock回了他一个梨花带雨的微笑。John用拇指为Sherlock拭去脸上的泪水。“好了好了，一切都好了，对吧？”

Sherlock抓过被子角为John擦掉肩膀上一塌糊涂的眼泪口水和鼻涕。当Sherlock发现John脖子上的痒痒肉，John咯咯笑着，两人之间的亲昵和随意感令Sherlock备感惊异。从某种意义上，这种感觉其实一直都在，即使是在两个人绕着那没有说出口的话打转的时候都是如此。

“对不起，那个，嗯……”Sherlock没有说完，向下看了眼John已经彻底消停的老二。

“不用担心它，咱们有得是时间补上。”John冲他挤挤眼，Sherlock感觉自己脸又红了。想着这将会带给他们的一切，有什么东西在他胸口快活地扑闪着。然而，他也确实有点紧张，关于恋爱关系，其中包含的一切，和John在一起。因为这是John，而他承受不起再次失去他。

“我从没做过这个。这个。”Sherlock冲他们下体的方向摆摆手。“或者说任何这类的事，真的。我不---我不知道要怎么做。”

“嗯哼。”John哼了一声，再次把手指绕进Sherlock的头发里。Sherlock猜那是他很久以来特别想做的事，而且高兴地发现他很爱John这么做。“我们会琢磨出来的。”

John再次向他微笑，眼角都笑出了纹路。Sherlock无法停下自己的微笑，直到两个人都咧着嘴笑得像两个傻瓜一样。一切都很好。毕竟，他们可以用这辈子剩下的时间来把这件事琢磨明白。


End file.
